The invention is directed to a gas discharge lamp comprising a glass tube in which electrodes composed of a metal having a high melting point are fused and also to a method for manufacturing the gas discharge lamp.
Gas discharge lamps of this type are employed, for example, as flash bulbs or tubes. It is, therefore, necessary to electrically connect the leads from a power source to the electrode ends which ends project outside of the glass tube. For this purpose, pins composed of a soft-solderable material, for example composed of nickel or a nickel alloy, can be welded to the electrodes which, in particular, are composed of tungsten. The leads are then capable of being soldered to these pins with the assistance of a soft solder. The welding of such soft-solderable pins to the electrodes, however, means a considerable outlay in the terms of production technology.